Replacement
by Griffinesque
Summary: McGonagall disagrees with leting Harry stay with Petunia's family.  The consequences of her choice...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This needed to be edited a lot. This story use to be called "How to Lose Harry Potter!" I added more detail and changed it a bit. Please review and tell me what you think.**

How Harry Potter was misplaced

Albus Dumbledore's heart was filled with a mixture of guilt and relief. Part of him wanted to dance because Voldemort was temporarily not a problem anymore. The other part of him wanted to go to some place quiet and have a good long cry. The price of Voldemort's temporary defeat was too high for this poor baby he was holding. This baby was on orphan now.

If only I hadn't borrowed that cloak, Dumbledore moaned in anguish in his head. All this guilt was getting to him, first Arianna, and now James and Lily. If only he hadn't borrowed that cloak! Maybe Lily and James would have been able to hold on until help came. The baby in his arms cooed.

"Poor Harry," he murmured, "Your life is not going to be an easy one." The baby's emerald green eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked up at Dumbledore. It seemed like the baby was trying to tell Dumbledore to not count all his eggs before they hatched, because after all, no one can truly predict the future, and Dumbledore was forgetting that right now. "Meow." He looked towards the tree in the front yard and saw a brown tabby cat jumping from a young tree in a front yard.

As the cat crossed the street it turned into an immaculate old woman. "Everyone's going crazy tonight," she complained to Dumbledore when she reached him. "I know," Dumbledore replied. "They are being careless about hiding their magic," Minerva McGonagall hissed in annoyance.

"You can't really blame them for their joy, Professor McGonagall, they think that Voldemort is dead."

"Well, I suppose that is a reason to rejoice but their careless celebrations are clueing in the muggles on the existence of magic," replied McGonagall angrily.

"Let them have their joy Minerva. There is so little joy in this life," said Dumbledore.

"Fine," said McGonagall. They continued walking down the street towards the home where they were going to drop Harry off at.

"You are really going to drop Harry off at Aunt Petunia's home," McGonagall asked probingly.

"It's the only way to keep up the blood wards that Lily made for Harry," Dumbledore replied carefully. He didn't want to get a dose of McGonagall's fiery temper, if Minerva didn't approve of the house he was placing Harry in then she would let him know what she thought without sugar coating her strong and sometimes violent opinion.

"Those people," she said with strong distaste in her voice, "Don't know the meaning of discipline at all. Their brat is a fat whale! They, as far as I could see today, never said no to him."

"I am sure they are not that bad," said Dumbledore confidently. Minerva McGonagall gave him a strong but restrained glare.

"If you only saw those people," she wailed quietly. "It is not the right home to place Harry in."

"We can't have Harry being spoiled to death," Dumbledore replied. "They'd abuse him there, Dumbledore," said McGonagall, "Do you know how much Petunia hated Lily? She would not take care of Lily's child!"

"I am sure Petunia will treat Harry like her own child," Dumbledore said firmly.

McGonagall raised her eyebrow in frustration at Dumbledore's confidence. Dumbledore has too much faith in people, thought McGonagall. "Here we are," chirped Dumbledore.

"Are you sure about this arrangement?"

"I am certain that it will work out," replied Dumbledore confidently. McGonagall nodded thoughtfully as she pondered over what he just told her. It was bad when Dumbledore was confident about a decision being made, she would need to move Harry to a different home.

Minerva McGonagall had noticed a young couple a few houses down from the Dursleys that were moving. McGonagall had wandered around their home and saw what a nice couple they were. Maybe I could move Harry there after Albus left, McGonagall thought. Dumbledore put Harry down on the Welcome mat, and left a thick letter next to Harry.

"Let's leave, Minerva. There is nothing else that we can do." Minerva had to swallow a grin. He knew what she was planning. He always knew everything, McGonagall thought fondly. Dumbledore was going to make sure that she left Harry on the Welcome mat.

"Bye Harry," whispered McGonagall, "Good dreams little one."

"Bye Dumbledore, I'll see you tomorrow at the staff meeting?"

"Sure thing Minerva," said Dumbledore. He watched her change into her animagus form, and disappear into the dark night. When he was satisfied that Minerva McGonagall was gone, he walked away in the opposite direction, whistling off tune.

**Author's note: Please tell me what you think. I'll still be working on the other stories but for now I am taking a small break. I've been experiencing a writer's block. (Poor me.) Just give me time and I'll keep working on them. **


	2. Chapter 2: Moved

**Author's note: The story alerts and review and favorite stories and everything else were really appreciated. They made my day! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Moved**

* * *

McGonagall waited exactly ten minutes before she went back to rescue Harry from his horrid family. She did not want Dumbledore to stop her rescue attempt. Harry deserved to grow up in a family that loved him. McGonagall agreed that Harry should not be put into a family that spoiled him to death, but McGonagall knew that Petunia's family was not the right place for Harry to go. Petunia and her husband would sorely mistreat the boy.

As McGonagall waited for the ten minutes to pass away she thought about what family she should place Harry in. The Weasleys would not be a good family to place Harry in because they listened to and obeyed every word that came out of Dumbledore's mouth like it was the word of God. The Malfoys would not be a good family because McGonagall was a hundred percent certain that Lucius Malfoy had been a firm supporter of Voldemort. The Muggle family that McGonagall had passed by before she had met with Dumbledore wouldn't do because they wouldn't be able to protect Harry. McGonagall began to feel annoyance when every family she thought of wouldn't be good for Harry.

Eventually, ten minutes had passed away and McGonagall still had no idea about where she would move Harry. With a sigh McGonagall slowly got up from the park bench she had sat on. She immediately began to walk back to the muggle house with annoyance clear to see on her face. She hated when her problems were not quickly solved and that was the main reason why she had not been sorted into Slytherin when she had been younger. When she finally got to the house where they had left Harry McGonagall had decided on who she should leave Harry with.

There was a female student called Eris Wells who had been a year behind Lily. Lily and Eris had been good friends and McGonagall was certain that Eris would agree to raise Harry if McGonagall explained to Eris that Dumbledore was dead set on leaving Harry with Petunia.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! I cringed when I saw how short this chapter turned out to be. Sorry that it is so short but I haven't been reading a lot of Harry fan fiction lately. If you know a really good Harry Potter fanfic could you please recommend it to me? It would give me more inspiration for Replacement and I haven't had a lot of time to find a good Harry Potter fanfic so a recommendation would be nice. :)**


End file.
